Aniversario
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: No hay fecha más especial para dos personas que están unidas que la del Aniversario. Al menos así lo siente Bielorrusia. Él se encargará de recordarle el significado de ese día tan especial a su querida y amada Rusia, sea como sea. (Male!Belarus x Fem!Rusia, Nyotalia Universe)


Aniversario

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Fem!Russia: Anya

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

* * *

Una joven de inocente y soñadora mirada se perdía, así como lo hacía la tarde, en el interior de un gran despacho decorado de una manera muy recargada, sin embargo, sus brillantes ojos parecían no tener en cuenta el mobiliario de la habitación, ningún objeto llamaba especialmente su atención... a excepción de un cuadro. Un retrato de una de las mujeres más importantes para la nación de Rusia, y para ella también: Catalina II.

Anya, la representante de la nación rusa, miraba este cuadro casi sin pestañear, casi sin moverse... bueno, sí se movía, pero solamente para dar un trago a la botella de vodka que portaba en su mano derecha. Aún así sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su antigua gobernante. La rusa la admiraba muchísimo y siempre, en aquel día, la recordaba con mayor afán.

Recordaba lo mucho que se divertían Catalina y ella en el palacio: salían a cabalgar juntas, paseaban alegremente por los jardines, jugaban con la nieve, perseguían a los criados más guapos (esto último por orden de Catalina, por supuesto) y conquistaban territorios. Muchos territorios. Anya no recordaba haberse sentido más poderosa y segura de sí misma que cuando estuvo al lado de esa mujer. Bajo su yugo pasaron países como Lituania, Crimea, Polonia, Bielorrusia... Bielorrusia... La chica detuvo su enumeración al pronunciar mentalmente este nombre, el nombre de la nación que representaba su hermano menor, Nikolai.

Casi sin querer, esta vez a la mente de Anya vino la imagen de su casamiento con Nikolai en el año 1772, cuando Catalina comenzó a anexionar el país a sus dominios. Recordó lo nerviosa que estaba la noche anterior al día de la boda, lo impresionada que se encontró al verse vestida totalmente de blanco frente al gran espejo de su habitación, la hermosa música que se entonó en la iglesia mientras ella iniciaba su caminata hasta el altar, lo guapo que estaba Nikolai vestido con el traje real, el tierno beso que le dio, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en el interior de su pecho, el calor que la recorrió entera cuando posó sus labios sobre los de su hermano...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recordaba todas esas cosas aquella tarde?

La chica agitó rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para así olvidarse de todos estos dulces pero intrusivos pensamientos que acababa de tener.

_ Debe de ser por el alcohol. Creo que por hoy ya he bebido lo suficiente. _Dijo en un susurro la rusa, casi para sí misma, mientras miraba la botella de vodka que portaba. Pensó en dejar la botella sobre la mesa y luego abandonar la sala, mas no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Pues al girarse se encontró con la última persona que esperaba encontrarse aquel día. Fue tal la impresión que le dio el ver a aquella persona que su cuerpo reaccionó dando un pequeño respingo y la botella de vodka acabó cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
_ Qué raro el oírte decir esa clase de cosas, сястра(*)  
_ N-Nikolai, ¡vaya susto me has dado! _Exclamó Anya al encontrarse con su hermano menor. La verdad es que sus visitas siempre se realizaban de forma sorpresiva, por lo que la chica ya debería de haberse acostumbrado a ver a Nikolai a cualquier hora del día y en cualquier habitación de su morada, mas no era capaz de hacerlo. _ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por su parte, Nikolai no contestó a su pregunta, simplemente caminó lentamente hasta quedar a su lado y observó en silencio el cuadro que antes había estado admirando Anya.

_ Fue una gran mujer. _Dijo el bielorruso de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.  
_ да (*), lo fue, lo fue.  
_ Siempre le estaré agradecido...  
_ ¿Agradecido tú? ¿Y eso por qué? _Preguntó la chica con cierta curiosidad. Que ella le estuviera agradecida a Catalina tenía sentido, pero Nikolai... No. No lo entendía.  
_ Porque fue ella la que decidió anexionarme a ti. Fue gracias a ella que pude disfrutar de los mejores años de mi vida a tu lado, сястра. Aunque estos no duraron tanto como me hubiera gustado.  
_ Y-ya veo. ¡Uy, mira qué desastre, hay que recogerlo todo, да!

Anya intentó cambiar de tema lo más rápidamente posible, sentía que su cuerpo se había tensado, pero no del todo, pues pudo alejarse unos pasos de su hermano. Usó como excusa para hacer esto la de recoger los trozos de cristal que había en el suelo debido al impacto de la botella de vodka.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recoger el primero de los cristales, Nikolai se posicionó frente a ella, arrodillándose en el suelo, y la cogió de las manos, evitando así que se cortara.

La miraba fijamente, Anya lo sabía, siempre la miraba de aquella manera. Era la mirada que usa alguien que está terriblemente desesperado de que correspondan su amor. En ese momento deseó desaparecer, así, como por arte de magia, pero aquello no podía ocurrir, así que, la chica levantó tímidamente su rostro del suelo y le devolvió la mirada.

Para su sorpresa, la mirada de Nikolai distaba mucho de ser la mirada que ella pensaba que sería. Sus ojos brillaban, brillaban con mucha fuerza y desprendían amor con cada destello. Seguía siendo una mirada de enamorado, sí, pero no de acosador. Al menos eso le pareció a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, mientras se cogían de las manos y se miraban a los ojos, ignorantes a todo lo demás. Dejando que la tarde muriera y que el despacho en el que se encontraban se cubriera de una tonalidad anaranjada y se envolviera con una tenue luz.

_ También recuerdas qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? _Preguntó de pronto el bielorruso. Esperó a que su hermana respondiera, pero ésta no lo hizo, simplemente comenzó a temblar de nuevo. _ Sí, sí que lo sabes. Lo sé porque te han empezado a temblar las manos... es de emoción ¿a que sí?

Nikolai era un iluso. Anya no temblaba precisamente por la emoción, sino más bien debido al terror. Su hermano era capaz de todo y más aún si estaban ellos dos solos en una sala.  
La chica se levantó rápidamente del suelo soltándose del agarre de Nikolai. Lamentablemente para ella el bielorruso no se quedó atrás e imitó sus gestos.

_ Hoy es nuestro aniversario. _Dijo Nikolai con una tranquilidad abrumadora.  
_ No, lo hubiera sido si siguiéramos casados, p-pero ya no lo estamos. Recuerda eso, ¿да?  
_ Es igual. Para mí siempre estaremos unidos de una manera u otra. _Tras decir esto el bielorruso se posicionó tras la rusa y sacó algo de su bolsillo. _Te he comprado una cosa por nuestro aniversario.  
_ Oh, no hacía falta que compraras... nada. _Anya se quedó callada al notar cómo Nikolai había colocado sobre su cuello un precioso colgante ornamentado con un pequeño girasol hecho de piedras preciosas. Era un regalo bellísimo. _ Nikolai... Es precioso.

El bielorruso no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de lado durante un segundo y sin que Anya pudiera notarlo. Estaba al tanto de los gustos de su querida hermana mayor y sabía de sobra que los girasoles la volvían loca. El chico se colocó frente a ella de nuevo y la admiró durante un par de segundos.

_ Te queda bien.  
_ ¿да? ¡Gracias! Pero ahora hay un problema... _Comenzó a decir Anya mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza. _ Yo no te he comprado nada.  
_ No importa, con un beso me conformo.  
_ N-No, un beso no.

Anya le miró con cierto miedo por enésima vez esa tarde. Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, su subconsciente intentaba alejarse de Nikolai, pero éste fue más rápido y detuvo sus pasos lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerza, no queriendo dejarla escapar. La rusa, como era natural, intentó apartarse haciendo un poco de fuerza, pero el chico respondió apretando aún más su abrazo.

_ No te apartes, сястра, no te apartes... _Susurró Nikolai en el oído de su hermana con cierta tristeza. _ ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? ¿Por qué?  
_ ¿Q-quizás porque ahora mismo me estás abrazando con tanta fuerza que creo que voy a quedarme sin aire?  
_ Puedo soltarte cuando quiera.  
_ Yo creo que no. _Dijo la chica riendo un poco nerviosa, intentaba quitarle hierro a esa situación tan incómoda para ella.  
_ Claro que puedo.  
_ Entonces hazlo. _Ante la demanda de Anya, Nikolai hizo el amago de soltarla, pero descubrió que no podía hacerlo, algo se lo impedía. El fuerte amor y la necesidad de estar con ella, de tocarla, se lo impedían. Anya rió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más calmada que antes, al ver la reacción de su hermano. _ ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón. No puedes soltarme. L-lo cual asusta un poco, ¿no crees?  
_ No es mi culpa. Es la tuya. Eres como una droga. _Tras decir esto Nikolai se separó de ella unos centímetros, pero aún sin soltarla. La acarició el rostro delicadamente y posó su mirada sobre los rosados labios de la rusa.  
_ No, Nikolai. _Se adelantó a decir Anya, conocía ese gesto y conocía esa mirada. Sabía muy bien dónde terminaría todo aquello.  
_ Solo un beso.  
_ P-pero sabes que no podemos hacer esto. No está bien, s-somos hermanos y yo no quier...

Las palabras de Anya se vieron interrumpidas por Nikolai, el cual la calló con un beso. No atendió a las peticiones de su hermana, hizo lo que su corazón le dictó en ese momento y se lanzó a besarla, sin resentimiento alguno ni vacilación. Los labios de Anya eran tan suaves... sabían tan bien... era imposible no devorarlos.

Por otra parte, Anya intentó alejar a Nikolai en cuanto sintió cómo la besaba, mas todos sus intentos por separarle fueron en vano, pues Nikolai la tenía bien sujeta y era mucho más fuerte que ella. Así que la rusa finalmente optó por dejarse besar, en algún momento Nikolai se cansaría y la dejaría libre. En algún momento...

Para fortuna de Anya ese momento no tardó en llegar. Solo hicieron falta dos o tres besos más no correspondidos para que Nikolai se apartara de ella. La miró fijamente y frunció ligeramente su ceño. ¿Por qué no le correspondía? ¿Tan odioso le resultaba besarle? ¿Tan desagradable le parecía? No lo aceptaba, no lo podía aceptar. Si no le amaba ahora... lo haría luego, pero le amaría, quisiera o no, de eso estaba seguro.

El bielorruso, en un intento por hacer reaccionar a la rusa y alentarla a que le correspondiera, la empujó contra la pared de modo que su espalda quedara pegada a ésta y juntó su cuerpo al de ella de tal modo que ambos podían sentir las formas corporales del otro. El chico incluso movió su cadera un par de ocasiones contra Anya.  
Este movimiento hizo que la rusa se sonrojara hasta límites insospechados y que incluso emitiera un pequeño gemido que quedó ahogado en su garganta. Pudiera ser que su mentalidad fuera de piedra, pero sus reacciones corporales no, usualmente ella no tenía el control de su cuerpo, sobretodo cuando se trataba de estas situaciones donde el instinto más básico salía a la luz.

_ ¿Por qué no me quieres? _Preguntó Nikolai alzando la voz un poco más de lo que debía.  
_ ¡Porque no puedo! ¡Nikolai, entiéndelo, por favor! _Exclamó la rusa. Afortunadamente había conseguido mantener su mente y su cuerpo fríos. Aquello no estaba bien, ella lo sabía perfectamente. No podía amar a su hermano, por mucho que lo intentara no podía hacerlo.

Ante esta respuesta Nikolai solo pudo sentir cómo su corazón se envenenaba. Sintió un nudo en la garganta producto por la rabia y el enfado. Sintió la necesidad de golpear la pared y abrir un hoyo en ella, pero no lo hizo, se consiguió calmar... Y esto lo consiguió debido a que vio a su hermana, vio el estado en el que se encontraba y no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fue tristeza: Anya se encontraba respirando agitadamente, muerta de miedo, a punto de llorar...

Toda su rabia transformada en tristeza en tan solo un segundo.

Finalmente el bielorruso se separó de la chica. miró hacia otro lado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, adoptando una postura de indiferencia, como si nada hubiera pasado allí entre ellos dos.  
Por otro lado la rusa se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró mucho más aliviada. Se alegró enormemente de que su hermano hubiera entrado en razón... más o menos.

_ Al menos... déjame dormir en tu cama. Durmiendo de verdad esta vez. _Propuso el chico mirando a su hermana de reojo.  
_ No. _Contestó con rotundidad Anya. Nikolai siempre decía lo mismo y al final acababa toqueteándola por todos lados. _ Pero... lo que sí podemos hacer es acurrucarnos en el sofá. S-supongo que por hacer eso no pasará nada.

Nikolai asintió rápidamente mientras su mirada se volvía a llenar de emoción. No era muy difícil hacerle feliz.

_ Pero primero deberíamos recoger los cristales del suelo, ¿no? _Dijo Anya mientras señalaba la botella rota.  
_ No, no, no. Ya mañana. Ahora vamos al sofá. Ahora.

Dicho y hecho. Nikolai cogió del brazo a Anya y la llevó hasta el gran sofá rojo que tenía la chica en su despacho. Tras esto ambos hermanos se sentaron en el mismo. En cuanto Anya se sentó pudo sentir cómo Nikolai apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus pechos y la rodeaba nuevamente con sus brazos. Sin embargo solo llegó a eso, así que la chica simplemente se dejó, por una vez no pasaría nada.  
Anya se inclinó ligeramente y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor.  
Tras esto le abrazó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel pequeño momento de paz.

Aquel día siempre sería su aniversario, estuvieran o no estuvieran casados, y siempre, siempre, lo celebrarían juntos.

Fin.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

сястра: Hermana  
да: Sí


End file.
